


My Fair Lady

by TheObnoxiousWindFish



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Goemon is hopeless because Yusuke is hopless, Goemon is hopless, Ok so i actually added the Yusuke/Haru part, When you fall in love your persona does too, Zorro is a bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObnoxiousWindFish/pseuds/TheObnoxiousWindFish
Summary: Goemon is hopeless, because Goemon is just like Yusuke, and Yusuke already can’t touch his own emotions with twenty foot pole.Which makes him even more hopeless when he’s thinking about /her/.





	1. You’re Not Helping.

Goemon finds himself at a bar - the first bar in quite a long time. Typically not the drinking type, he simply came on a whim because Arsene and Zorro just can’t hold back Captain Kidd’s drunk antics on their own anymore. Which is fine, really, but...

Goemon sighs, pressing the palm of his hand against his forehead and curling his fingers under his pompadour. The small cup full of something was doing nothing for his tired artist brain, yet all he can think of is -

“My friend, if you sigh any more frequently, I’d think you out of breath.” 

Goemon raises his head slightly to peer at Zorro, who had a hand clasped on his shoulder and a sympathetic expression on his face. “What’s making you sigh so much? Artist’s block?”

Artist’s block would be less of a burden than this. Goemon restrains another sigh and instead raises himself enough to offer Zorro a proper seat at the bar - which Zorro accepts. Zorro hops on the stool with a bit of difficulty, then rests his chin between his forefinger and thumb in a classic thinking pose. “If it isn’t art block, perhaps it’s something else?”

Goemon sees the opening to talk about this. He briefly ponders, then decides Zorro is trustworthy. Goemon lowers his voice and gestures for Zorro to lean in. Once Zorro is close enough Goemon finds himself speaking in a hush.

“The truth is, I’ve never painted such a perfect muse in my life. The fact I’m not drawing now is making me feel as if I’m wasting my inspiration. The matter... is the topic. When I see her, I can’t put my brush down.”

Goemon leans back and gives Zorro a moment to process, a light blush taking to his cheeks. As Zorro and Goemon speak in hushed whispers, Captain Kidd saunters to the bar to refill. Arsene keeps close by, more to restrain the captain more than anything else if it’s needed. Zorro’s eyes widen.

“Her...? Goemon...” Zorro whispers, unaware that Captain Kidd is now leaning in to listen. Goemon doesn’t push Captain Kidd away, either - almost like he doesn’t notice. “Is your thief in love?”

Goemon ponders this for a moment. /Is/ Yusuke in love? Goemon can feel his heart, his emotions, his pain, yet when Yusuke thinks of her... His heart beats faster, just as Goemon’s does. She truly is beautiful, both thief and persona, isn’t she? Her aesthetic is a wondrous mix of regal, yet deadly, and if Goemon thinks about this any more he’ll turn a bright red and Captain Kidd will most certainly not leave him alone if its noticed.

“...” Goemon doesn’t answer, now dwelling heavily on his thoughts about love and how a wonderful piece of art could be made if he just found the right way to express his love. 

“GOEMON, LAD!”

Goemon and Zorro are ripped from thoughts and feelings as Captain Kidd throws his arm around Goemon’s shoulders, beer mug wedged into his cannon. Arsene tsks, but doesn’t move to stop him. “Goemon, yer totally in love, lad! I’d NEVER hear ya talk about someone like that since... well, Ever!”

Goemon flushed from embarrassment and returns to hiding his face. Zorro attempt to defuse.

“Kidd! Knock it off.” Zorro swats at Kidd’s hand around Goemon’s shoulders. Captain Kidd ignores him.

“Tell us ‘bout’em! Who’s yer fancy?!” Captain Kidd urges, smiling quite brightly for someone without lips. Goemon stutters, looking away from Captain Kidd and down at the table. Love is such a foreign concept to and it shows. Is it love or is she aesthetically pleasing? His own mind won’t deny how much he absolutely adore drawing her, yet his mind is constantly /there/ and when she makes that adorable, up turned eyes expression as she lacks the mouth to smile at him his whole world goes blank, just to focus on how charming it is.

Maybe he /is/ in love.

Zorro scolds Captain Kidd again for forcing this on Goemon, and Captain Kidd just shrugs.

“Well...”

The two personas flanking Goemon go dead quiet and Goemon feels his face heat up again.

“She’s devastating. Underestimating her proves to be a mistake every time, regardless of her flare for being dramatic. Her dress is always so lovely, and even when she’s at rest, waiting for when her thief needs her... she’s prepared to fight. Her eyes alone are stunning and I wish...” Goemon trails off. He wishes he could talk to her. 

After all, his heart doesn’t lie - Yusuke feels the same about her thief. It’s just... talking. Conveying his affections in words isn’t his best suit. Art? He could pain his affections until the end of time, but actually communicating is difficult.

Goemon sighs again. Zorro sympathetically pats Goemon’s shoulder again while Captain Kidd attempts to think of who he’s talking about.

“Hey, Goemon, it’s alright! You’ll find the best way to do it.” Zorro attempts to encourage, and Goemon nods.

Captain Kidd seems to have an idea as he leans in to whisper to Goemon, his beer breath being rather putrid combined with his constant sea water smell. Goemon makes a face, but Captain Kidd doesn’t seem to notice.

“Hey, this is Milady yer talkin’ ‘bout, right? Woman like her ought to have something flashy!” Captain Kidd grins, and Arsene silently pulls him away as Captain Kidd slams the last of his beer, and promptly orders another (despite Arsene shaking his head when the bar tender attempts to do just that).

“... Ignore him.” Zorro mutters. Goemon resigns to crossing his arms on the table, burying his face in them as Zorro attempts to comfort him. “Small steps, my friend. If your thief can win over her thief’s heart, then the two of you will be bound to have a lot of time together anyway.”

Goemon sighs, but Zorro’s not wrong. He dwells on it, then raises his head and shoots a look to the girl’s table. They’re chatting about this and the other, and Milady catches Goemon staring at them. She gives a polite wave and Goemon can feel how warm her smile would be if he could see it from here. Goemon waves back, smiling himself, and then defaults back to sighing into his crossed arms.

Goemon is hopelessly in love, and knowing it’s love doesn’t make it easier.

———

“... He’s really just like his thief, isn’t he, Milady?”  
“Yes, yes he is, Johanna.”


	2. Chapter 2

Yusuke is in his zone.

At least, that’s what his friends call it - swept up in his artist methods that the entire world has faded away, and all that matters is the subject of his painting and the brush on his canvas. This was fine by Yusuke, of course, since he hasn’t been this inspired for quite some time. However, he wasn’t alone on his trip to his zone, as he had company; Haru insisted she come along with him. She had been curious about his recent painting subjects, and found it oddly nice that what took him this time is a flower garden in one of the smaller places of Tokyo.

To be truthful, Haru had more reason to come along than just watching Yusuke paint and enjoy the peaceful visage of the garden. She’d been noticing something in the Mementos, in Palaces - when Yusuke was in battle with her, his Persona seemed... distracted. It always felt like he was watching her in a distant fashion, especially when she summoned Milady.

Yusuke sets down his brush, and Haru clears her throat. He pauses, and Haru waits a brief moment to see if she has his attention.

“Yes, Haru?” Yusuke addresses her, but in the most polite fashion possible - not a single drip of annoyance from being interrupted. Not that she knew, but Yusuke doesn’t mind her interrupting.

“Oh! I just had a question.” Haru explains, and Yusuke turns his head to look at her when she speaks. Haru would feel more nervous normally, but instead she just feels relieved he’s being patient.

“I noticed when we were out in Mementos... Your persona, Goemon? He stares at me,” Haru admits, then realizes that it’s not a question and quickly adds “-not that it’s a bad thing! Do you know why he does that?”

Yusuke’s eyes widen briefly, and he mentally has to check to see if he’s actually noticed his behavior. Has Goemon been distracted all this time? If that’s the case... that means /he’s/ been distracted by her all this time. But that said...

“... Goemon shares my eye for beauty.” Yusuke comments.

“Oh.” Haru replies, until the words actually click in her head and she turns a bright red shade, unable to come up with something back for such a smooth compliment. “Oh.”

There’s a bit of silence as Yusuke turns back to his painting, when something does click as he remembers fighting in the past. 

“Milady watches me.” He adds, and Haru’s expression is unrecognizable. Not that Yusuke can see it, but he has a feeling he might understand.

“She does?” Haru asks, and suddenly she can’t look at Yusuke without getting embarrassed.

“Yes. I think they know something we have yet to accept.” Yusuke continues, but he can’t help the fact he’s starting blush himself.

Haru simply smiles, and stands up from the stone she had perched on to stand closer to Yusuke, now watching him paint from a closer distance. There’s silence as Yusuke stops painting again, and turns to find Haru next him.

He casts his gaze down to locate the table he uses to set his palette on, then sets it down and faces Haru. 

“So what if we accept it, then?” She seems to know, but Yusuke finds himself smiling too. 

“That acceptance can change our relationship. Are you okay with that?” Yusuke can’t exactly control how fast his heart is beating, nor can he handle how close Haru is, but something in his gut (perhaps its his persona encouraging him?) is telling him to make sure. 

Haru pauses to contemplate, then gives a firm nod. “I think I would be okay with that, as long as I have you at my side.”

Yusuke smiles, and offers his hand to Haru in a shy way. She accepts his offer, and Yusuke rests his forehead against hers. 

“Thank you for accepting me.”


End file.
